Two Birds, One Stone
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Just some early morning fluff between two newly wedded pro Heroes.


Bakugo was woken up to a little fly attempting to leave its trap. The little fly meaning, Deku and the trap being Bakugo's dead arms worn down by sleep from such a long night of love making. His arms were securely yet loosely hooked around his husband that was a new one. To think Deku had gone from- that nerd, to friend/rival, to boyfriend, lover, fiancé, and now…husband. More importantly though he was the one waking Bakugo up, unintentionally or otherwise.

When Deku first tried to free himself, it was a failed attempt, instinctively Bakugo tightened his grip and Deku made a little noise that wasn't quite a groan nor was it a giggle. He twisted in his grip to face him and shake his shoulder gently. "Kacchan, I have to get up."

"No." was his grumbled answer and though he didn't see Deku's face he knew he was smiling from ear to ear. Maybe that's what the small light behind his eyes was.

Bakugo didn't deliberately let go, Deku pried his arms from around him and stumbled into the bathroom where a symphony of sounds proceeded, first the sound of the shower followed by the accompaniment of an electric toothbrush from inside the shower seeing as Deku was keen on killing two birds with one stone.

Losing his warmth was probably the worst part though. Bakugo's entire comfort seemed to shatter seeing as it wasn't coming from the AC through the vent or from the King size bed that they shared.

Bakugo though wasn't really bothered, this was just as good an excuse as any to get up.

Now, you'd think after being married two months and knowing each other 20 times that long it wouldn't have been such a scene for Bakugo to strip down completely and file into the shower behind Deku but the look on his face and the sound he made would convince you otherwise.

Stood there beneath the entire flow of steaming hot water Deku was red all over his body, scarred and cut from years of hard work though you'd never believe this was a pro hero by the way he freaks out when his husband joins him in the shower.

Bakugo stood still dry towards the back of the shower frowning deeply at his Deku's actions, namely that he was hogging all the hot water and making such a stupidly adorable expression.

Had he not grown at all?

In his defense though, they'd never actually showered together before. They'd bathed together many a time in UA but it wasn't like this, but this didn't have to be a particularly steamy act- it was just killing two birds with one stone.

"Damn Deku you're hogging all the hot water." He said finally. Immediately Deku tried to shuffle out of the shower and Bakugo snatched him up before he could think. He made a single sound but instantly relaxed in Bakugo's embrace.

Back to the water Bakugo was sandwiched in warmth and dug his face into the back of Deku's neck smelling more like wet hair than anything else. "You've been in here for 10 whole minutes and you haven't washed your hair yet?" Bakugo sluggishly interrogated.

Deku only shook his head- "I was enjoying the warmth." He said honestly. Bakugo understood that even if they both had to be at work in 2 hours and breakfast was still very much on the agenda it was very nice to be pelted down by the hot water, even nicer to have Deku bare and pink to share it with.

Deku still was a bit stiff by the idea that they were occupying the shower together. "It's quicker if I took a shower with you besides no wonder I never have hot water when I go to shower." He said bitterly and of course Deku apologized but Bakugo's actions contradicted his words as he laid gentle and lazy kisses along the back of Deku's neck droplets of water kissing his lips back.

Deku now 6'3 could fool you into thinking he was 15 again with the way he was standing. Mildly insecure and unsure of how to move his body naturally. You could argue it was too early but Deku's posture was mirroring that of 70-year-old woman not a grown ass man.

Bakugo wasn't sure why this was such an unthinkable thing. They literally had sex last night.

"Hey, if you don't relax I'll make you stand stiff and leave you here to take another kind of shower." He threatened and strangely enough Deku heeded his words and turned around to face him.

Surprised but not at all bothered Bakugo's frown deepened and he moved inward to kiss the top of Deku's chest and left a trail onto his collarbones and shoulder. Within perfect reach of Bakugo who stood at 6'1- something that used to bother him but since he actually stands with confidence he always seemed taller. At least that's what his fans would say.

None of their kisses were very committed kisses though, they were light and unthinking with no ulterior motive seeing as waking up was the goal and busting a nut first thing in the morning would lead to fatigue and a possible tardiness to work. They tried to reserve all their romance for after work as a way to unwind from a long day. They never actually discussed this, and Bakugo couldn't be more satisfied with their everyday.

They weren't the most spontaneous couple. Though they were by all definitions still newlyweds it was just another chapter in their story and quite frankly not much had changed between them from a relationship point of view. Deku was still unbearably dense at times, and Bakugo was still awesome.

This early morning double shower ordeal could prove themselves otherwise. This was really nice.

Deku looked like a dream soaken wet, his eyes were still heavy from fatigue, but he welcomed the early morning and pushed through clearly excited for the rest of the day, and excitement Bakugo too, reveled in.

Deku in a completely attractive way popped open the shampoo and squeezed some on his hand and lathered it between his palms before rocking Bakugo's world by working soap covered fingertips into his scalp.

Bakugo's eyes noticeably rolled back and it wasn't until he heard Deku's chuckle did he temporarily snap out of bliss. "Fuck off." He said curtly.

Deku only scratched a little rougher and made it his job to make Bakugo bust a nut through head stimulation alone- hair stimulation that is.

Thoroughly enjoying the feel of Deku's fingers, maybe just a little too much Bakugo gathered his strength and worked some body wash into his palms and began lathering it all over Deku's body. Which in retrospect was kind of counter productive seeing as feeling Deku's body chiseled, soft, and wet was orgasmic. In a completely non-sexual way.

Though the action had a bigger impact on Deku as a whole, and Bakugo took that as a victory. The rivalry still continued it seemed, even out of work.

Deku was blushing all across his skin and Bakugo always had a thing for red.

He was stunning, Deku that is- well he was too but he'd be lying if he said he would rather be looking into a mirror other than at his husband.

The soap managed to stay more on Deku's body that was mostly shielded from the shower head but Bakugo's shampoo was all but gone by the time he was done with Deku.

Naturally they switched spots and continued.

Bakugo almost too eagerly shampooed Deku's hair, his hair was great. It was lengthy but not annoyingly so. Soft even when it was drenched, and overall just great to run your fingers through. Something Bakugo may have done a lot of.

Deku was closing his eyes and moaning lightly and Bakugo couldn't resist locking lips with him and swallowing some of those sounds. The kiss was wet and tasted like toothpaste but Bakugo was drinking this moment in, Deku had pressed his tongue in when the kiss up to that point was very tender despite both being wet and naked.

Bakugo welcomed his tongue and went away at tangling his own with it and pressing their bodies up to one another. The moment was blinding and oh so pleasant that when Deku pulled away it seemed completely short lived.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry but the water's getting cold and we're going to miss breakfast." As if on cue, Deku's stomach growled from between them.

Stepping out they began to dry off and Deku sloppily dried Bakugo's hair.

"You're doing it wrong." He said snatching the towel from off his head and placing it on Deku's head properly drying his fluffing his hair.

Deku was all smiles his freckles decorating his face like a picture and Bakugo snapshotted it into his memory.

"Thank you, Kacchan. We should do this every day." Bakugo agreed but he didn't say so then, but a kiss sufficed. Two birds, one stone.


End file.
